


Left

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy





	

기온에서 유일한 남자 게이샤인 아마루는 기온의 한 오키야 앞에 버려져 있던 아기였다. 아침 청소를 하러 나왔던 하녀는 포대기에 싸여져 있던 아기를 다른 곳에 내다 버리는 대신 제 방에 들였다. 젖동냥을 다니고, 바쁜 일정 틈틈이 제가 직접 업어주고, 얼러가며 아기를 돌봤다. 보통 하녀가 아니라 여주인과 사매師妹 사이기에 가능했던 일이었다. 그는 아이의 이름을 ‘켄마?磨’라고 지었다. 성은 굳이 붙이지 않는다. 어차피 불러줄 이도 없었다. 켄마라는 이름조차 자주 불리지 않았다. 대부분은 꼬맹이, 꼬마, 어이, 거기, 그런 식이었다. 다리를 다쳐서 게이샤가 되지 못하고 하녀로 머무르게 된 제 사매가 그렇게 어미 놀이를 하는 것을 여주인은 크게 간섭하지 않았다. 자라면 하인으로 부리면서 그만큼 키운 데 들어간 밥값을 하게 하면 그만이었다. 한데 아이는 자라날수록 그 외모가 곱게 피어났다. 이발을 자주 시키지 못해 주로 얼굴을 좀 가리는 단발로 다녀도 그가 지나가면 사람들의 시선이 그를 따라붙었다. 그것은 머리가 길다던가, 선이 가늘다던가, 하는 이유만은 아니었다. 그는 그것을 의식하고 더욱 머리 사이로 제 얼굴을 묻었지만, 그조차도 누군가에게는 정복욕을 자극하는 신호였다. 누구에게 배우지 않아도 그렇게 사람을 잡아끄는 그를 두고 사람들은 부모가 누군지는 모르지만, 아마도 인기가 없어 매춘을 하는 외곽의 게이샤가 아니었을까, 추측했다. 그러지 않고서야 밑에 뭐 달고 있는 놈이 저렇게 야살스럽게 생겼겠어. 기온은 소문이 빠르다. 아무리 하인들 몇몇이 수군대는 것이 전부라고 해도, 그 이야기가 오키야의 여주인에게 들어가기까지 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 걸레로 오키야의 복도 얼룩을 지우고 있던 그를 여주인이 불렀다. 손을 깨끗이 씻기고, 여주인에게 데려다주면서 그를 길렀던 하녀는 제가 더 안절부절못한다. 길거리에서 죽을 운명이었던 저를 구해준 사람. 11살이 된 지금까지 제가 덩치 크고 짬밥이 높은 이들에 치여서 제대로 먹지 못할까, 손수 식사를 챙겨주고, 가끔은 품 안에 몰래 귀한 과일도 챙겨다 주는 그 마음을 모르지 않아서. 켄마는 그 여위고 주름 많은 손을 살짝 잡았다. 떨리는 손으로 제 머리를 넘겨주는 그에게 고개를 꾸벅 숙이고 나서, 그는 미닫이문을 열었다. 다음날부터 켄마는 등록소에 정식으로 등록된 게이샤 견습생이 되었다. 그는 게이샤들이 교육받는 학교에서도 단연 눈에 띄었다. 샤미센, 추추미 등의 악기 연주도 꽤나 잘했지만, 무엇보다 훌륭한 무희였다. 농익은 여인 같은 교태는 없되, 소년보다는 단단하고, 보통 성인 남성보다는 가는 몸이 그려내는 선은 기묘한 매력이 있었다. 그가 춤을 출 때마다 사람들은 그를 두고 달에서 내려온 선녀에 빗대었다. 화공이 섬세한 붓으로 그려낸 듯 선이 고운 이목구비가 그 평가에 일조했다. 웬만한 계집애들보다 나아. 학교에서 이십 년 넘게 견습생들을 가르쳐오던 무용 선생은 수업시간마다 그를 보며 만족스레 턱을 쓰다듬곤 했다.

 

켄마는 열일곱이 되기 전에 학교 안에서 다섯 손가락 안에 들어갈 정도가 되었고, 열일곱이 되었을 때는 경력이 일천한 견습생임에도 모든 게이샤의 꿈인 <고도의 춤>에서 짧은 무대나마 단독 배역을 받았다. 그는 그 무대에서 사랑하는 이를 떠나보내고 비통하게 죽어가는 여인을 연기했다. 5분도 안 되는 짧은 시간이었지만 관객들에게 각인되기에는 모자람이 없었다. 사람들은 저 중성적인 얼굴의 소녀가 누군지 궁금해했고, 그건 그의 데뷔가 임박했음을 뜻했다. 그 해에 켄마는 제 오키야에서 가장 잘 나가는 게이샤인 키요코와 자매가 되었다. 굳이 따지자면 남매라고 부르는 편이 맞겠지만, 사람들은 으레 그렇듯 그들을 자매라고 칭했다. 정식으로 게이샤가 된 뒤 켄마는 새 이름을 얻었다. 아마루(余). 점쟁이가 지어준 이름이었다. 보통은 언니의 이름과 비슷하게 짓는 것이 관례이지만 점쟁이가 고개를 저었다. 키요코에서 이름을 따오면 이 아이에게 불길해요. 게이샤들은 미신을 맹신하는 무리였다. 나머지. 이름에 쓰기에 좋은 의미는 아니었지만, 어차피 켄마라는 이름도 별반 다를 것이 없었다. 자매로 묶이는 예식을 위해 아마루는 용 다섯 마리가 수놓아진 검은 기모노를 입었다. 오비를 매어주는 의상 담당자는 쿠로오 테츠로라는 남자였다. 그는 예전부터 오키야의 다른 게이샤들의 의상을 맡던 사람이라 아마루와도 안면이 있었다. 아니, 제법 친한 편이었다. 켄마! 아, 아니 이제 아마루지. 쿠로. 제법 나이 차이가 있어도 그렇게 불렀다. 사람 좋은 미소를 지은 그가 방의 끝과 끝에 닿을 정도로 긴 오비를 솜씨 좋게 허리에 척척 둘러주었다. 날개뼈까지 올라오는 매듭 때문에 몸이 무거웠다. 사슬 같네. 하얗게 제 얼굴을 덮은 화장이 갑갑했다. 거울 속의 저는 치켜 올라간 눈꼬리에 붉은 칠이 더해져 꼭 고양이나 여우처럼 보였다. 가자, 아마루. 처음엔 알아듣지 못했다. 아마루! 제 언니가 두 번째로 부르고서야 켄마는 고개를 숙이며 자리에서 일어섰다. 이제 ‘켄마’는 사라지고, 화려한 화장과 제 몸값보다 훨씬 비싼 기모노를 입은 게이샤 ‘아마루’만이 남았다.

 

그렇게 아름다운 외모와 무대에서 주역을 맡을 정도의 춤 솜씨를 가지고도, 아마루는 명성에 비해 인기가 높은 게이샤는 아니었다. 그는 과할 정도로 말이 없었다. 아마루에게 추근대던 남자들도 그가 인형처럼 입을 다물고 들은 체도 안 하는 것에 질려서 그를 두 번 다시 부르지 않았다. 그가 모든 손님에게 그렇게 구는 것은 아니었다. 그랬다면 그는 지금쯤 오키야에서 한 발짝도 나올 일이 없었으리라. 몇몇 손님들은 주기적으로 그를 찾았다. 비록 그의 향응이 여자 게이샤들처럼 은근히 작은 신호들을 흘리는 것이 아니어도 손님들은 즐거워했다. 아니, 그렇지 않아서 즐거워했다. 세상에는 내놓고 드러내지 않아도 남자를 좋아하는 남자들이 있었다. 대부분은 사회적으로 지위가 있는 사람들이 아마루를 찾았다. 내놓고 남색을 찾기에는 체면이 있는 사람들이 예인을 찾아 정치나 예술에 관해 이야기를 나누며 낮에 충족시키지 못하는 욕망을 채웠다. 모든 게이샤가 다 그런 것은 아니었지만 아마루는 세계 정치에 대한 식견도 있었고, 그 어떤 고위층 손님을 데려오더라도 품위 있게 접대할 줄 아는 게이샤였다. 이 조용하지만, 명석한 예인에게 손님들은 값을 후하게 지급했다. 기본적으로 나가는 오하나 값 외에도 보석을 쥐여주거나, 가끔은 기모노를 선물하기도 했다. 그 덕에 한 파티에서 오래 머무르는데도 아마루의 수입은 저보다 훨씬 많은 파티에 불려다니는 제 언니인 키요코보다 조금 높았다. 아마 그가 작정하고 더 많은 파티를 돌면 더 벌게 될지도 모른다. 하지만 아마루는 무기력한 사람이었고, 그를 찾는 몇몇 단골이나 큰 파티 외에는 굳이 나서서 파티를 찾아다니는 법이 없었다. 그래서 여주인은 전성기가 지나서 나이가 적지 않음에도 키요코를 입양했다. 아마루 쪽이 훨씬 유명하고 어렸기에 사람들은 그가 퍽 아쉬워할 것으로 여겼지만, 아마루는 오키야를 물려받는 것에 별생각이 없었다. 남자이니 저와 단나를 맺고 싶은 사람이 없을 것도 잘 알았다. 그저 빚이 크게 늘지 않고, 배를 곯지 않는 지금이 좋았다. 아니, 불만도, 만족도 없다. 그냥 일상이었다. 태어날 때부터 숨 쉬듯 살아온 일상이 이랬다.

 

 

+++

 

 

일본에서 가장 유명한 찻집인 이치리키 찻집은 시죠거리 모퉁이에 자리하고 있다. 주위는 기와를 얹은 부드러운 살구색 벽으로 둘러싸여 있어, 외진 골목에 있는 다른 찻집과 달리 누구나 바로 찾을 수 있었다. 불황기에도 파티가 끊기는 법 없는, 이 유서 깊은 찻집에서 오늘은 공작의 막내아들을 위한 파티가 열린다. 그를 포함한 일본 정·재계 거물의 자제들이 성인이 되는 기념으로 여는 파티는 제 또래의 젊은 청년들이 가득했다. 아마루가 제일 싫어하는 부류의 손님들이었다. 어린 객기로 밑에 물건은 잘 달려 있냐던가, 여자 같은 노래를 해보라던가, 하는 식으로 귀찮게 구는 일이 잦았다. 어지간하면 오지 않았을 테지만, 이쪽에서 무조건 아마루를 불러달라고 신신당부를 했다고 찻집의 여주인이 난처한 기색을 보였다. 단골 찻집을 거스를 수 있는 게이샤는 없고, 그건 아마루도 마찬가지였다. 그가 붉은 천에 황금색 금잔화가 그려진 기모노를 입고 찻집으로 들어서자 여주인이 앞장서 방으로 안내했다. 제가 앉기도 전에 호기심 어린 시선들이 모인다. 아마루를 데려왔습니다. 아마루가 허리를 숙여 인사하자 벌써 술기운에 얼굴이 붉어진 남자가 손가락질했다. 저기 앉아! 무례한 태도였지만 그를 타박하는 이는 없었다. 손가락질을 받은 상대도 그러했다. 제일 상석에 앉았음에도 불구하고. 노르스름한 조명 속에서도 쨍하게 눈에 박히는 주황빛 곱슬머리를 가진 남자. 기모노가 익숙한 제 눈에는 영 생소한 양장을 입은 남자의 목에는 남색 보타이가 매여 있었다. 비어있는 그의 옆자리에 가서 앉으면 제가 앉자마자 작은 몸이 눈에 띄게 움찔한다. 오늘 잘 모셔봐. 히나타 공작님의 아들이시라고? 천황 밑의 귀족 중에서 제일 높은 사람이 히나타 공작이었다. 그리고 제 옆에 앉은 남자는 그 공작이 애지중지하기로 소문난 유일한 적자이자, 늦둥이로 본 귀한 막내아들이었다. 저 하나 옆에 앉았다고 벌벌 떠는 풋내기를 상석에 앉힌 이유가 있었다. 하지만 그 위치치고 사람들이 그를 대하는 태도는 불손한 쪽에 가까웠다. 아마루는 작게 한숨을 쉬었다. 아, 저분이 그 대단한 남자 게이샤? 어이, 히나타 너를 위해서 특별히 불렀어. 너는 여자 앞에서는 쫄아붙는 겁쟁이니까. 같은 남자면 좀 편하지? 혹시 알아, 남자 구실 못하는 너 대신 저 게이샤가 다 해줄지? 뭘 해주는데? 다른 친구의 물음에 남자는 손가락을 동그랗게 말고 다른 손의 검지로 그 안을 쑥쑥 찔러댔다. 주변에서 왁다그르르 웃음이 터지고, 주황 머리를 가진 남자는 당황한 얼굴로 큰 눈을 데록데록 굴렸다. 아마루가 별다른 동요 없이 술잔을 비우면, 옆에서 작은 목소리가 속삭여왔다. 무례한 말을 듣게 해서 미안해요. 목소리만큼은 이쪽이 게이샤라고 해도 믿을 것 같은 맑은 미성이었다. 저만큼이나 어린 얼굴의 남자는 조심스레 제 눈치를 살폈다. 익숙합니다. 익숙한 거하고 안 아픈 건 다른 거니까. 그 말에 무심히 내렸던 눈을 들어 남자의 얼굴을 보면, 어린 얼굴과 어울리지 않는 처연한 미소가 덧그려져 있었다. 이 녀석을 데리고 산키로에 갔었다고? 근데 도저히 못 하겠다면서 상반신을 풀어헤치고 뛰쳐나오는 거야, 글쎄! 뒤에서 후미에가 젖통을 이렇게 끌어안고는…!

 

술기운에 한껏 높아진 목소리를 하고 떠드는 목소리를 멈춘 건 자리에서 일어난 아마루였다. 다른 게이샤가 샤미센을 들고 아마루의 뒤에 앉자 그제야 어딘가에서 아마루상의 춤은 유명하지요, 하고 말을 보태는 소리가 들렸다. 제 말이 끊긴 것에 툴툴거리던 남자도 그 말에 자세를 조금 고쳐 앉았다. 샤미센의 현이 울리자 아마루의 부채를 든 팔이 부드럽게 허공을 갈랐다. 우아하게 이어지는 동작들 속에서 아마루의 손에 있던 부채는 사랑하는 이에게 바치는 꽃다발이었다가, 저를 배신한 이 대신 자신의 가슴에 꽂을 칼이 되기도 했다. 고작 샤미센 1대의 연주는 그의 춤에 아무런 문제가 되지 않았다. 음악이 멈추자 아마루가 이마를 대고 깊게 절을 올렸다. 역시 훌륭한 춤이라던가, 남자가 제법이네, 하는 소리에도 그는 가볍게 고개를 숙이고, 히나타의 옆으로 돌아왔다. 그의 춤에 잠시 조용해졌던 방도 다시금 사람들이 떠드는 소리로 채워진다. 아, 아름다운 춤이에요…! 히나타의 뺨은 아까보다 상기되어 있었다. 말 편하게 하세요. 에, 그치만… 모두가 그렇게 하십니다. 그, 럴까, 우리 나이도 비슷한 것 같고. 나이는 상관없습니다. 원래 낮은 사람에게는 말을 낮추시는 겁니다. 제 말에 히나타는 어색하게 웃으며 잔을 만지작거렸다. 뭐, 내가 공작 가문이긴 하지만 말이야. 그래도 아마루는 나보다 대단한 사람이야. 나는 제대로 할 줄 아는 게 아무것도 없는걸. 그러니 이런 곳에 앉아 있어도… 히나타가 쓴웃음을 지었다. 아마루가 상 위에 여러 술병 중 하나를 집는다. 술을 따르는 동작마저도 춤의 한 동작인 것처럼 유려했다. 멍하니 그 움직임을 보던 히나타가 마시세요, 하는 아마루의 말에 황급히 잔을 들었다. 혀끝에 닿는 술이 아까보다 훨씬 달았다. 부드러운 과실의 향에 절로 기분이 좋아졌다. 달다… 이 표정이 낫네요. 붉게 칠해진 입꼬리가 살짝 올라가자 히나타의 귓불이 달아올랐다. 그의 작은 배려들 덕분에 불편했던 자리가 제법 견딜 만했다. 그리고 처음 보게 된 그 미소는 그의 춤만큼이나 아름다워서. 아마루. 이렇게 다른 사람들이 우리를 신경 쓰지 않거나 둘만 있을 때는, 나한테 편하게 말해줘. 당혹스러운 표정을 짓는 아마루에 히나타가 덧붙였다. 네가 정말 나보다 낮다고 생각한다면, 그래 이건 명령이야. ‘…그래.’ 아주 작은 목소리였지만 히나타는 놓치지 않은 것이 분명했다. 제 말을 들은 그가 오늘 본 이래 가장 환하게 웃었으므로. 그 이름대로, 햇볕을 가득 쬐는 느낌이라고 아마루는 생각했다. 마냥 기쁘지만은 않았다. 맨눈으로 마주한 태양은 지나치게 눈이 부시게 마련이다.

 

그 뒤로 히나타라는 남자는 자주 눈에 띄었다. 제가 가는 대부분의 파티에 그가 있었다. 파티를 제대로 즐기지도 못하면서, 술잔이 돌면 쓴 술을 제대로 마시지도 못하고 낑낑대는 그가 굳이 왜 기온에 찾아오는지 모를 만큼 아마루는 순진하지 않았다. 오히려 저쪽의 순진함에 화가 났다. 그렇게 찾아온다고 해도 기쁘지 않아. 세상 물정 모르는 귀족 도련님이 저를 예뻐한다고 게이샤를 그만둘 수 있을 거라는 희망은 처음부터 없었다. 가끔 야외에서 파티를 할 때면 기온을 벗어날 때도 있었다. 그때마다 보는 세상은 대부분 찬란하고, 아름답고, 가끔은 기온에서 상상도 할 수 없을 정도로 너저분했다. 어쨌든 늘 짙은 화장을 하고, 파티가 열리지 않을 때는 아이들이 노는 소리 하나 들리지 않는 기온보다는 생기가 넘쳤다. 그런 세상으로 나가고 싶다는 생각은 별로 없었다. 나가는 방법을 모르니까. 아주 어릴 적부터 아마루의 한쪽 발목에는 쇠사슬이 채워져 있었다. 그 사슬을 충분히 끊을 만큼 자란 이후에도 아마루는 그것을 끊어볼 생각조차 하지 못했다. 어릴 적부터 익숙해진 습관이란 건 그런 거였다. 수많은 게이샤가 돈 많은 남자를, 혹여는 저를 사랑하는 남자를 만나서 기온을 탈출하는 꿈을 꾸었다. 그리고 그들은 대부분 현실에 절망했다. 뻔질나게 찾아오며 선물을 안기던 남자는 너무도 쉽게 기온과 그녀와 인연을 끊었다. 사랑은 게이샤의 빚도, 나간 뒤의 생활도 아무것도 해결해주지 않아 도망갔던 게이샤가 제 발로 돌아오게 하였다. 보통은 도망갔던 게이샤를 오키야에서 받아주지 않아 그렇게 돌아온 게이샤들은 유곽으로 흘러들곤 했다. 그런 일을 몇 번을 겪다 보면 사랑과 변덕, 언젠가는 져버리는 꽃은 전부 동의어였다. 이름이 뭐야? 알고 있잖아. 게이샤가 되기 전의 이름. 기억나지 않아. 사실은 기억하고 있다. 켄마. 정식으로 게이샤가 된 뒤 다시는 그 이름을 쓰지 않았다. 저 또한 오래 잊고 살았다. 지금도 히나타가 물어보지 않았더라면 떠올리지 않았을 이름. 오랜만에 혀 위에서 굴려보는 이름은 낯설었다. 켄마, 켄마, 켄마. 그렇게 불리던 시절도 있었다. 아직 쿠로오는 둘만 있을 때 가끔 그를 켄마라고 부르기도 하지만. 그걸 이 도련님에게 알려줄 이유는 없다. 내 이름은 히나타 쇼요야. 알고 있어. 그래도 나만 물어보면 좀 그렇잖아. 답지 않은 친절이 귀찮았다. 저는 한 곳에 고여 있는 사람이었다. 일부러 많은 것을 담지 않는다. 컵 하나에 끝도 없이 물을 붓다 보면 결국 넘쳐나게 마련이지만, 넘쳐 흘러나가는 것은 위쪽 일부일 뿐, 아래에 담겨 있는 물은 서서히 썩어간다. 나를 채우지 마. 네 사랑은 제멋대로 퍼부어지다 쓸려나가면 그만이지만, 나는 남겨진 한 줌의 마음만을 안은 채 천천히 말라가겠지. 히나타를 만나고 온 날이면 아마루는 모두가 잠든 부엌에 가서 술 한 잔을 따랐다. 술기운을 빌려 억지로 눈을 감는다. 맨눈으로 마주한 태양의 잔상은 눈을 감아도 오래도록 눈꺼풀에 남아 있듯이, 그의 목소리도 제 귓가에 자꾸만 맴돌아서. 아마루, 아마루, 아마루. 오늘도 컵의 수위는 조금 차오른다.

 

게이샤들이 보통 목돈을 쥐는 두 번의 기회는 미주아지와 단나였다. 아마루는 아직 미주아지를 판 적이 없다. 여자가 아니니까 당연한 일이다. 보통 미주아지를 사는 남자들은 그들이 산 미주아지에서 붉은 액체를 보길 원했다. 아마루는 그들의 욕망을 충족시킬 신체와는 거리가 멀었다. 단나도 마찬가지였다. 게이샤를 일주일에 두세 번을 독차지하는 대신, 단나 협정에는 많은 돈이 들었다. 안 그래도 저를 찾는 사람들은 정해져 있는 터였다. 굳이 그 비싼 돈을 더해서 저를 독점하고 싶을 이유가 없었다. 미주아지와 달리 단나는 남자 게이샤라고 해서 맞지 못할 것도 없었지만, 아주 먼일이겠지. 그렇게만 생각하고 있었다. 네게 단나가 생길 것 같구나. 여주인의 목소리는 제가 <고도의 춤>에서 주역을 맡았을 때만큼이나 들떠 있었다. 히나타 공의 막내 도련님이 네게 관심을 보인다지? 질문이었지만 함의하고 있는 것은 확신이었다. 그 무렵의 기온은 떠들썩했다. 아마루가 단나가 될 히나타 쇼요와 맺은 협정 내용이 알려졌기 때문이다. 그 금액은 아마루의 빚을 갚고도 남을 정도로 큰 액수였다. 물론 빚이 없더라도 게이샤에겐 일정한 수 이상의 기모노 컬렉션이 필요하므로 단번에 오키야를 나갈 수는 없다. 그래도 빚이 사라진다는 것은 큰 수확이었다. 게이샤가 가져가는 돈은 아무리 성공한 게이샤라도 제가 번 돈의 절반 조금 넘는 금액이다. 찻집과 오키야가 일정 몫을 떼 가고, 화장품값, 아플 경우엔 치료비까지 제 돈으로 직접 내야 하기에 빚은 쉽사리 줄지 않았다. 단나와의 계약은 보통 6개월 정도 지속한다. 서로 사이가 좋을 경우 더 길어지기도 하지만 최소한 그 기간 안에는 아마루는 생활비며 온갖 소모품에 들어가는 비용들까지 단나에게서 받는다. 이 모든 비용에 그가 아마루와 보내는 시간의 비용은 별도로 청구된다. 전국적으로 유명한 게이샤도 이런 특혜를 얻기는 쉽지 않았다. 미주아지까지 쳐서 값을 달라고 했더니, 순진하게도 그러겠다는구나. 멍청하지. 아무렴 어떠니. 후한 고객이시니 잘 모시면 그만이야. 기뻐해야 할 일인데, 저를 볼 때마다 눈을 반짝이는 말간 얼굴을 떠올리면 아마루는 가슴 한편에서 무언가 갉작거리는 기분을 느끼곤 했다. 그건 조금씩 차오르던 물이 저를 집어삼킬지도 모른다는 경고 신호였다. 물을 버리지도 못하고, 피하지도 못한 채 턱밑에서 잘랑거리는 물결을 느끼며 아마루는 눈을 감았다.

 

 

+++

 

 

본래는 단나와 계약하는 예식도 자매를 맺는 예식처럼 정식으로 예복을 차려입고, 신사에 참배하는 등의 절차를 밟아야 했지만, 공작 가문 측에서 예식을 막았다. 뒤에서 돈을 어떻게 써도 괜찮지만, 명색이 공작의 장자가 남자 게이샤를 정부로 두는 건 그림이 좋지 않다고 한다. 그래도 아마루는 예식에 쓰는 기모노를 입고 기온에서 가장 호화로운 여관으로 향했다. 미리 와서 기다리고 있던 히나타는 평소와 같은 양장 차림이었다. 오늘은 목에 나비 모양의 보타이가 아니라 좀 더 중후한 디자인의 타이를 하고 있었다. 그게 그의 목을 죄는 밧줄처럼 보였다. 예식을 대신해 여관 주인이 보는 앞에서 다섯 잔에 걸쳐 술을 나눠 마셨다. 여관 주인이 안내해준 방에는 이미 또 다른 주안상과 이부자리가 준비되어 있었다. 먼저 들어가 있어. 히나타는 잠시 어디론가 걸어갔다. 금세 방으로 돌아온 히나타의 손에는 금잔화 다발이 들려 있었다. 널 처음 만난 날, 이게 그려진 기모노를 입고 있었잖아. 그래서… 히나타는 부끄럽다는 듯 웃었다. 끝도 없이 부어지는 물. 작은 컵은 어떻게든 쏟아지는 물을 담아보려고 바둥거리다, 종내에는 견디지 못하고 깨져나간다. 황금빛으로 쏟아져 내리는 파편이 머리를 어지럽게 했다. 조심스레 내민 꽃다발을 아마루는 받아들지 않고 히나타를 노려보았다. 뭐야… 이런 식으로 내 단나가 되면, 내가 기뻐하기라도 할 줄 알았어? 파티에 나가지 않아도 되니까? 술 취한 남자들 비위 안 맞춰도 되니까? 아마루의 날 선 목소리에 히나타는 입술을 꼭 깨문 채 대답이 없었다. 아냐, 너는 나를 노예로 만든 거야. 아냐, 아마루, 그런 거… 고작 지금도 내 옷 하나 못 벗겨서 벌벌 떠는 주제에. ㄴ, 나는 아마루랑 그런 거 하려고 했던 거 아냐! 안 하는 거야, 못 하는 거야? 아마루는 한쪽 입꼬리를 비뚤게 올렸다. 너, 이거 서기는 해? 제 아랫도리를 턱 짚어오는 손은 길고 가늘지만, 결코 여자처럼 선이 곱지는 않았다. 살짝 도드라진 뼈와 핏줄이 그도 저와 같은 남자라고 알려주는 것 같아서 히나타는 얼굴에 열이 올랐다. 단나가 되긴 하셨으니, 무언가는 해드려야겠고. 근데 네 아랫도리는 별로 필요가 없는 것 같은데. 어떻게 할까. 내가 대신 박아주면 되려나. 아마루의 말에 히나타의 눈이 동그랗게 떠진다. 오늘도 그는 어린 얼굴과 어울리지 않는 양장을 입고 있었다. 차라리 어린아이나 입을 빨간 금붕어가 그려진 면 옷 쪽이 귀여울 거야. 아마루는 그의 가는 목을 갑갑하게 죄어놓은 넥타이를 풀어낸다.

 

익숙하지 않은 서양식 옷은 벗기는 것도 어려웠다. 반쯤 풀러 내다가 아마루는 그냥 힘으로 셔츠를 벌려낸다. 히나타는 바지는 제가 알아서 벗어서 옆에 개어놓기까지 했다. 속옷은 차마 벗지 못하고 주춤거려서 제가 벗겨냈다. 아마루는 제 오비도 신경질적으로 풀어냈다. 나머지 천에 손을 댄 것은 히나타였다. 히나타의 손에 기모노가 한 겹, 한 겹 떨어졌다. 마침내 아마루까지 나체가 되었을 때 히나타가 제 입술을 아마루의 심장께에 가져다 댔다. 따뜻한 입술이 밤공기에 금세 차가워진 가슴께에서 오래 머물렀다. 어설픈 연인 흉내는 필요 없다. 아마루는 저보다도 작은 몸을 이불에 눕혔다. 잔뜩 긴장한 탓에 푸르게 핏줄이 선 목이 마치 작은 새 같아서 더욱 정복욕을 자극했다. 분홍색의 유두를 입에 물고, 혀로 끝을 살살 굴리면 제 어깨를 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 아으, 아마루… 밋밋한 가슴인데도 자꾸만 만지고, 괴롭히고 싶었다. 제가 자꾸 빨아대는 통에 작은 유실 두 개는 처음보다 빨개져서는 통통하게 부어올랐다. 한참을 그렇게 집중하고 있는데, 훌쩍이는 소리가 들렸다. 추운가, 하고 고개를 들었던 아마루는 그게 히나타가 우는 소리인 걸 깨달았다. 소리를 죽인 채로 눈물만 뚝뚝 흘리는 어린 얼굴에 머리가 차게 식었다. 갈수록 최악이었다. 아마루는 히나타의 몸에서 손을 뗐다. 히나타가 울먹이는 목소리로 제 몸을 반쯤 일으켰다. 아냐, 그냥 해도 돼… 그렇게 질질 짜면서 뭘 하자는 건데. 이쪽도 억지로 하는 기분은 사양이야. 미안해. 제 말에 금세 풀이 죽어 사과하는 어린 얼굴에 아마루는 가끔 피우는 담배가 떠오른다. 너 말이야, 왜 단나가 되겠다고 한 건데? 날 따라다녀서 알 거 아냐. 난 그렇게 바쁘지도 않아. 날 찾는 손님도 다 똑같은데. 제 말에 히나타가 팔을 들어 눈을 가렸다. 그래서였어. 넌 늘 그 사람들을 만나니까. 그렇게 중얼거리는 목소리는 금세 꺼져버릴 것처럼 작았다. 매일 새로운 사람들을 만나는 게 차라리 나아… 그 사람들도, 너도 서로가 소중한 사람들 같아서… 부러웠어. 이틀 만이라도 나만 보게 하고 싶었어. 그러니까, 네가 하고 싶은 대로 해줘. 난 이거라도 좋아. 울어서 거슬리는 거면, 울지 않을 테니까… 아마루는 제 몸에서 아직 걸쳐진 속옷을 벗어냈다. 지금부터 난 내 마음대로 할 거야. 그러니까 너도 참지 마. 울고 싶으면… 울어. ‘고마워.’ 나는 미안해. 널 웃게 해주지 못해서.

 

아마도 저를 위해 준비해두었을 향유를 손에 뿌린다. 달콤한 향이 방 안 가득 퍼졌다. 향유를 묻힌 손가락이 옅은 분홍색을 띤 입구를 건드리면 그의 허리가 파득, 튀어 올랐다. 가만있어. 향유가 묻지 않은 손으로 자꾸 오므려지는 그의 허벅지를 붙들었다. 단단하게 다물린 구멍의 요철을 손끝으로 덧그리다 한마디를 밀어 넣으면 그것만으로도 히나타의 입에서 신음이 튀어나왔다. 쾌감은 전혀 없는, 순전히 이물감과 고통으로 내는 소리였다. 그렇게 힘주면 안 들어가. 제 말에 히나타의 뺨이 더 붉게 달아오른다. 서툴지만 숨을 어떻게든 쉬어보려고 하는 노력이 가상해서 아마루는 잠시 기다려준다. 조금 내벽이 느슨해진 게 느껴져서 손가락을 더 밀어 넣었다. 이어서 다른 손가락이 더 구멍을 비집고 들어선다. 게이샤가 되면서 남자끼리 밤을 보내는 법에 대해서도 배웠다. 안의 어떤 지점을 자극하면 남자도 여자처럼 구멍을 사용해서 쾌락을 느낄 수 있다고 했다. 아마루는 따뜻하고, 향유 덕에 질척해진 내벽을 여기저기 더듬었다. 그리고 어느 한 곳에서 손에 걸리는 도톰한 살점을 꾸욱 눌렀을 때 히나타가 하읏, 하며 허리를 비틀었다. 아마루는 집요하게 그 부분만을 건드렸다. 후으, 읏, 아마루, 거기, 이, 이상해… 남자와 밤을 보내고 싶다는 생각은 한 적이 없었지만, 만져주지도 않았는데 발기해 까딱거리고 있는 히나타의 성기를 봐도 별로 거부감이 들지 않았다. 알고 보니 저도 남자를 사랑하는 사람이었던 걸까. 아무래도 좋다. 지금은 이 작은 몸을 한껏 괴롭히고 싶었다. 뒤로만 느끼는 쾌락이 마냥 생소하고 겁나는지 자꾸만 다리가 오므라들었다. 아마루는 자꾸만 바둥거리는 그의 허벅지 안쪽을 꽉 깨물었다. 아윽, 아파…! 발갛게 난 잇자국을 진하게 핥아 내렸다. 뜨거운 혀가 따끔거리는 피부를 지나가는 느낌이 이상했던지, 히나타의 다리가 조금 얌전해졌다. 손끝에 걸리는 살점을 동그랗게 문질렀다가, 꾹꾹 눌러내기도 하자 내벽이 곧 다가올 절정에 불규칙하게 수축한다. 몇 번을 더 손가락을 세게 움직이자 지금까지와 비교도 안 되게 세게 조여들며 히나타의 성기에서 흰 액이 울컥 토해졌다. 앞으로 자위도 몇 번 안 해본 몸이 뒤를 만져지는 것만으로 절정에 달해서, 숨도 제대로 쉬지 못한 채 절정의 여운에 발발 떨었다. 손가락으로 고스란히 히나타의 절정을 함께 느낀 아마루의 성기도 어느새 한껏 발기해 있었다. 사정까지 했지만 아직도 제 성기가 들어가긴 마냥 좁은 구멍이라 아마루는 제 성기에 히나타의 손을 가져다 댄다. 작은 손을 잡고 몇 번 위아래로 쓸어내리면 히나타가 살짝 도리질을 쳤다. 아마루, 그냥, 넣어줘… 히나타가 저와 눈을 맞추며 살짝 웃었다. 입꼬리가 바들바들 떨려서 별로 본인이 원하는 표정은 아니었지만. 입 맞추고 싶었다. 대신 생리적인 눈물이 고인 눈가를 제 손으로 쓸어주었다.

 

아마루는 제 성기에도 향유를 묻히고 구멍에 가져다 대었다. 손가락 두 개도 빠듯하게 먹었던 입구는 귀두만 들어갔음에도 성기를 끊어먹을 듯 조여왔다. 아마루는 남은 향유를 그의 회음부에 부어낸다. 성기 밑으로 진득하게 흘러들어 가는 액체의 촉감이 생경해서 히나타의 허벅지가 바들바들 떨렸다. 향유가 충분히 흘러내릴 때까지 기다렸던 아마루가 다시 허리를 밀면, 성기가 천천히 제 안을 채워오는 것이 느껴졌다. 팽팽히 벌려진 구멍이 마치 타는 것처럼 화끈거렸다. 간신히 들어가긴 했지만 제대로 왕복하기조차 쉽지 않았다. 그의 구멍은 아마루가 제 것을 빼내기 무섭게 오므라들었고, 다시 힘주어 박아넣을 때마다 한계치까지 늘어나며 힘겹게 그의 성기를 삼켰다. 세게 죄어드는 내벽에 쾌락도 고통도 아닌 기묘한 감각이 들었다. 제 허리로 하얀 다리가 감겨왔다. 말갛게 어린 얼굴이 하반신에는 향유와 제가 토해낸 정액을 잔뜩 묻힌 채로 어설프게 허리를 감아 드는 모양새가 야살스러웠다. 그가 덜덜 떨리는 손으로도 아마루의 이마 위에 맺힌 땀을 닦아냈다. 괜찮아. 그렇게 말하며 저를 쳐다보는 다갈색 눈이 일그러지는 게 보고 싶었다. 아마루는 그의 골반을 세게 틀어쥐고 퍽퍽 내리찍었다. 으, 아! 아읏! 땀이 나기 시작한 몸이 쩍쩍 붙었다 떨어질 때마다 그의 신음이 귀를 울렸다. 아플 텐데. 저한테 그토록 많은 것을 쉽게 내준 사람에게 화풀이하는 꼴이었다. 아니, 저에게 그 많은 것을 주었으니까. 고작 나 따위에. 내가 당신에게 무엇이길래. 그냥 신기한 꽃에 뿌려주는 물 한 주먹일 뿐이다. 물이 마르고 나면, 당신은 이곳을 떠나갈 거야. 그렇다면 꽃을 꺾어버리자. 당신이 물을 주고 싶지 않도록. 내가 당신을 욕심내지 않도록. 아, 아마루…! 켄마, 라고 불러. 계산이 서툰 사람이었다. 처음 겪는 생소한 행위에 무작정 조여들기만 할 정도로 아파하는 주제에 그 이름 하나에 저를 보며 웃었다. 켄마, 켄마… 그렇게 제 이름이 주문이라도 되는 양 불러대는 어린 목소리가 애달파서, 아니 그 목소리를 듣고 설레는 저 자신이 싫어서 처음인 그가 버거울 걸 알면서도 몰아붙였다. 꺾인 꽃은 나인가, 당신인가. 아니면 우리 둘 다. 히나타… 제 목소리에 히나타가 간신히 눈을 떴다. 쇼요, 쇼요라고 불러줘. 히나타라는 이름은 나한테 너무 무거워. 난 그냥 쇼요이고 싶어. 제 움직임에 맞춰 흔들리면서도 그렇게 말하는 목소리는 어딘가 힘이 들어가 있었다. 그래서 쇼요, 라고 불렀다. 쇼요. 쇼요. 그래, 이쪽이 더 그답다. 켄마, 뜨거, 워, 아응! 그렇게 말하는 쇼요의 내벽도 따뜻했다. 방 안의 공기도 후텁하게 느껴졌다. 켄마의 땀방울이 쇼요에게로 툭, 툭 떨어졌다. 처음에는 고통으로 맥없이 늘어져 있던 쇼요의 성기가 어느새 바짝 서 있었다. 주인을 닮아 앙증맞은 성기를 손에 쥐고 몇 번을 치대주면 하얀 액이 푸슛, 하고 터져 나왔다. 쇼요의 안에서 성기를 꺼내면 질척하고 하얀 액이 길게 늘어졌다. 그의 하얀 허벅지에 성기를 대충 문질러 닦고 옆에 누웠다.

 

땀이 잔뜩 나서 얼굴이 답답했다. 쇼요가 달달 떨리는 팔에 억지로 힘을 주어가며 몸을 일으킨다. 그가 켄마에게 등을 돌리고 어디론가 걸어가는 동안, 구멍에서 삐져나온 하얀 액이 마른 허벅지를 타고 오금까지 흘러내렸다. 잠시 후 돌아온 쇼요의 손에 들려 있는 것은 수건이었다. 쇼요가 수건을 제 얼굴에 들이대자 켄마가 화들짝 몸을 일으켰다. 뭐하는 짓이야! 쳐낸 손에서 수건이 바닥으로 툭 떨어졌다. 게이샤들은 예외적인 상황이 아니면 손님에게 맨얼굴을 보이지 않는다. 더워 보여서… 제가 뭐라고 화를 낼 때마다 눈썹이 살짝 아래로 처졌다. 미안해, 그만 자자. 제가 그를 동정할 건 하나도 없는 걸 알면서도, 그런 표정을 볼 때마다 켄마는 이 남자에게 작은 연민이 생긴다. 이쪽 보지 마. 응. 안 볼게. 나 계속 뒤돌아 있을게. 쇼요가 제게 등을 돌리고 누웠다. 그도 피곤했는지 금세 쌕쌕이는 작은 숨소리가 들렸다. 작고 하얀 등엔 여기저기에 제가 남긴 붉은 멍울들이 남아 있다. 켄마는 바닥에 떨어졌던 수건을 집어 들어 대충 얼굴에 문질렀다. 수건에 하얗고 붉은 화장들이 묻어난다. 완전히 지워지진 않았을 테지만 아까보다 훨씬 나았다. 화장이 묻지 않은 부분으로 쇼요의 다리 사이를 대충 훔쳐낸다. 흘러내리지 않을 때까지 몇 번을 닦고 나면, 붉게 달아올라서 처음보다 조금 도톰해진 구멍이. 그런 곳에 바르는 연고까지 방 안에 준비되어 있었다. 게이샤들에게 쓸데없이 이런 대비만 철저하니까. 켄마는 연고의 뚜껑을 열고 잔뜩 쓸리고, 늘어났던 곳에 살살 문지른다. 으응, 하며 쇼요가 뒤척인다. 재빨리 손을 떼면, 잠꼬대였는지 몇 번을 뒤척거리다 다시 곤한 숨소리가 들렸다. 약이 묻었던 손을 대충 문질러 닦고 켄마도 그에게 등을 돌리고 눕는다. 겉보기에도 호화로웠던 여관은 이불과 베개도 보드라운 면과 푹신한 솜이 가득 차 있어 금세 수마가 몰려왔다. 멀어지는 의식 속에서 따뜻한 온기가 제 등을 간질였다.

 

켄마가 눈을 떴을 때 쇼요는 그 방에 없었다. 향유와 연고가 놓여 있던 곳에는 쇼요의 넥타이가 놓여 있었다. 켄마는 그 넥타이를 가지고 오키야로 돌아갔다. 보통 단나를 맺으면 1주일에 두세 번은 만나는 것이 관례였지만 쇼요는 몇 주가 지나도록 기온을 찾아오지 않았다. 그래도 그에게서 후원은 계속 들어오고 있었다. 얼마 전에는 오직 켄마를 위한 무용 발표회가 열렸다. 회계를 맡은 유이는 제게 슬쩍 다가와 켄마가 나가는 파티가 부쩍 줄었음에도 오히려 켄마 앞으로 수입이 쌓이고 있다고 했다. 그렇게 그토록 큰돈을 가져본 적이 없어서 그 말을 들어도 그저 묵묵히 고개를 끄덕였다. 히나타가 단나가 된 뒤, 일주일에 3일 정도는 쉬던 켄마였지만 제 오랜 단골인 아카아시의 연락을 받았을 때는 바로 채비를 했다. 오랜만이지. 그러게요. 아카아시는 고상한 취향을 가진 사람이었다. 섬세하게 세공이 들어간 도미요리와 정종이 그의 앞에 놓여 있었다. 아카아시는 켄마에게도 손수 잔을 채워주었다. 그는 단정한 외모와는 다르게 격식을 굳이 따지지 않는 성미여서 켄마와 더 잘 맞았다. 서로 몇 잔을 마시고, 요리가 반쯤 비워졌을 때 아카아시가 여상한 말투로 물었다. 히나타 군과는 잘 지내? 잘 챙겨주십니다. 그럴 거 같아. 그 사람, 올 때마다 자네를 어찌나 애절하게 쳐다보던지. 아마루. 그런 사람이 있다는 건 좋은 일이야. 나보다 훨씬 좋은 사람이지. 나는 네 기예를 사러 오지만, 그 친구는 네 마음을 얻고 싶어 하지. 나는 책임이 무서운 사람이고, 그는 용기가 있는 사람이야. 아카아시가 택시에 타는 것까지 본 뒤 켄마는 제 오키야로 천천히 걸어갔다. 제 방에 가기 전에 부엌부터 들려서, 이미 반쯤은 취기가 오른 몸에 또 술을 부어 넣었다. 맥주였나, 싸구려 청주였나, 중요하지 않았다. 그저 정신없이 자고 싶었다.

 

베개에 머리를 댄 지 얼마 되지 않아 켄마는 어둠 속에서 눈을 떴다. 조금 떨어진 곳에서 쇼요가 어둠 속을 헤매고 있었다. 저는 그런 쇼요를 잡으려고 애썼지만, 제가 서 있는 곳에서 한 발짝도 떨어지지 않았다. 쇼요, 쇼요!! 아무리 소리를 쳐도 제 목소리는 그에게 닿지 않고, 손을 한껏 뻗어도 그에게 가까워지지 않았다. 저를 보지 못한 채 헤매던 쇼요가 마침내 지쳤는지 그 자리에 우뚝 멈춰 섰다. 그리고 쇼요의 발치부터 타고 오르는 어둠. 안돼, 쇼요!! 내 말 들려?!?! 쇼요!! 켄마는 눈을 번쩍 떴다. 방 안이 환했다. 아직도 어둠에 먹혀가는 쇼요를 보고 소스라치던 느낌이 선연했다. 천천히 몸을 일으키면 이마와 등에 식은땀이 가득한 것이 느껴진다. 몸도 찝찝하고, 다시 누워봤자 잠도 오지 않을 것 같아 켄마는 이부자리를 정리한다. 창문을 열면, 한낮인데도 불어오는 바람이 제법 선선했다. 어느덧 가을이었다. 늘 어두운 하늘과 조명이 잔뜩 달린 건물만 보고 살기에 계절에 무뎠다. 그저 더우면 여름이고, 추우면 겨울이구나. 화장대에 달린 서랍을 열면 그날 두고 갔던 쇼요의 넥타이가 들어 있다. 버리지도 못하고, 들여다보지도 못한 채 그저 서랍 깊은 곳에 넣어두기만 했다. 마치 그에 대한 감정처럼. 그를 닮은 환한 빛 속에서, 켄마는 밤의 어둠 속으로 애써 밀어내왔던 것을 마주한다. 알아. 네가 이렇게 싫은 이유. 너를 만나면 꿈꾸고 싶어져. 태양이 보고 싶어져. 나는 밤의 사람인데. 뿌연 인공조명으로 희끄무레하게 빛나는 조형물일 뿐인데. 어쩌면, 널 만나고 나는 사랑이란 게 하고 싶었는지 모른다고. 네가 단나가 되었다고 했을 때, 그토록 화가 났던 것도 마음 한 편에서 조금은 바랐기 때문에. 네 옆에 서고 싶다고. 그래도 한 번쯤 말해줄 걸 그랬지, 쇼요. 쇼요가 두고 간 넥타이를 매만지며 그렇게 꺼내지 못한 마음을, 제 안에서 스러져 버렸던 고백을 몇 번이고, 몇 번이고 되뇌었다.

 

 

+++

 

 

제 단나가 저를 찾는다는 연락을 받은 건 추적추적 가을비가 거리를 적시는 날이었다. 켄마는 평소보다 오래 화장대 앞에 앉아 있었다. 쿠로오. 엉? 오비 다시 매줘. 켄마가 아마루가 된 이후로 그에게 이런 요구를 한 것은 처음이었다. 어, 어떻게 매줄까. 조금만 위로. 쿠로오가 능라로 된 무거운 오비를 위로 조금 올렸다. 비가 와서 기모노를 입고 갈 일이 걱정이었는데 오키야 앞에 인력거가 와 있었다. 인력거가 도착한 곳은 지난번 예식을 치른 만큼은 아니어도 충분히 고풍스러운 느낌의 여관이었다. 지난번 이후로 처음 만난 쇼요는 조금 해쓱해진 모습. 왜 왔어. 이제 흥미 떨어진 줄 알았는데. 냉랭한 제 목소리에 히나타는 움찔, 몸을 떨었다. 그리고는 곧 시선을 밑으로 떨궜다. ‘미안’ 그렇게 말하며 도로 일어서는 그의 팔을 잡는다. 팔을 잡고, 잡힌 채 두 사람의 시선이 허공에서 얽혔다. 앉아. 제 말에 히나타는 다시 자리에 앉는다. 잘 지냈지. 덕분에. 히나타가 살짝 웃었다. 다행이다. 나는 단나가 무엇을 하는지 몰라서 그냥 네 오키야에서 시키는 대로 했어. 너는. 제 물음에 히나타는 조금 놀란 얼굴을 했다. 나는… 히나타의 작은 손이 맞잡고 꼼지락거렸다. 조금… 바빴어. 거짓말이 서투네. 켄마의 노란 눈동자가 히나타를 꿰뚫어보듯 응시했다. 우린 종일 거짓말만 하고 사는 사람들이야. 제 말에 히나타는 어색하게 웃으며 셔츠 단추를 두어 개 끌러냈다. 갑자기 아버지가 부르셨어. 히나타는 몇 주 전 갑자기 저를 부른 아버지를 떠올린다. 제게 늘 다정하고, 저도 그 단단한 뒷모습을 존경했지만, 한편으로는 저 외의 모든 것을 내쳐냈던 칼날이 언제 제게 드리울지 몰라서 두려웠던 사람. 드디어 네가 쓸모를 다할 때가 왔구나. 그를 애지중지했던 것은 귀한 협상 패가 다치면 안 돼서. 아버지는 무서운 일을 하고 있었어. 마치 괴물에 먹힌 것처럼. 사람들이 아주 많이 죽을 거야. 나도 도와야 한대. 사람들 앞에서 아버지가 시키는 대로 말하고, 정해준 상대하고 결혼도 하래. 그렇게 말하며 히나타는 몸을 웅크렸다. 작게 옹송그린 등에 자꾸만 가는 시선을 일부러 잡아뗀다. 하지 않으면 되잖아. 나는… 두려워. 아버지도, 세상도. 지금처럼 순종적인 아들로 살면 아무것도 간섭받지 않아. 아내가 있어도 나는 너를 찾아올 수 있어. 내가 사는 곳에선 누구나 그렇게 해. 내 어머니는 아버지의 정부에게 당신이 직접 돈을 챙겨줘. 그런데, 켄마. 켄마. 너를 만난 뒤로 나는 자꾸만 의문을 가져. 히나타가 고개를 들어 켄마를 바라보았다. 우리, 어떡하면 좋을까. 아니, 나는 어떻게 하지. 한 번도 나는, 무언가에 맞서보지 못했어. 그렇게 하고 싶지 않았어. 사람들에게 미움받는 게 무서워서. 아버지가 내게 화내는 걸 보고 싶지 않았어. 히나타가 잠시 말을 멈추고 숨을 골랐다. 이제는 세상 사람들 모두가 내게 욕을 하고, 돌을 던진다고 해도 네게 미움받는 게 더 두려워. 네가 나를 한심하게 본다면, 나를 밀쳐낸다면 난 아무것도 하지 못해. 히나타의 말이 끝난 뒤엔 빗소리가 거미줄처럼 늘어졌다. 내가 하지 말라고 하면 안 할 거야? 제 물음에 히나타가 되려 묻는다. 하지 말라고 말해줄 거야, 켄마? 히나타는 아무 대답 없는 저에게 조금 붉어진 눈으로 웃었다.

 

두 번째로 몸을 섞을 때는 처음으로 키스했다. 몇 번이고, 몇 번이고 혀를 질척하게 섞고, 서로의 타액이 생명수라도 되는 것처럼 삼켜냈다. 급하게 셔츠를 풀러 내느라 단추도 두어 개 날아간 것 같았지만 둘 중 누구도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 이번에는 제대로 된 향유도 없어 제 성기에 쇼요의 정액을 대충 묻히고 쑤셔 넣었지만, 전보다 부드럽게 쑤욱 밀려들어 갔다. 널 생각하면서 혼자 만졌어. 히나타가 제 입술화장이 붉게 번진 입술로 종알거렸다. 손가락도 넣고, 가끔은 펜도 넣었어. 어떤 것도 네 것만 못했어. 더 세게 박아줘, 켄마. 아, 거기…! 기분 좋아, 아읏! 따뜻한 그의 내벽에 사정하고 나면, 술이 없어도 몸이 노곤해졌다. 켄마, 자는 거야? 제가 잠든 줄 알고 제 머리를 쓰다듬는 손길은 먼 기억 속, 저를 키웠던 여인의 손길처럼 부드럽고 다정했다. 이제야 알았어. 내가 바로 아버지를 닮아 있었다는 걸. 널 단나로 묶는 게 아니라 이곳에서 풀어줘야 했다는 걸. 저와 쇼요 말고는 아무도 없는데도 한껏 작게 속삭여지는 목소리는 낮은 파도처럼 방 안을 웅웅 울렸다. 행복하게 해줄게. 너라도 꼭. 그리고 온기를 머금은 손끝이 제 얼굴을 매만졌다. 그럼 너는. 내가 행복해지면, 더는 이곳에 와도 나를 만나지 못하게 되면 너는 어떻게 할 건데, 쇼요. 묻는 대신 손을 뻗어 아직도 제 얼굴을 덧그리는 손을 잡았다. 결국 쇼요는 아이처럼 울음을 터트렸다. 켄마의 손이 마치 구원이라도 되는 양, 두 손으로 감싸 쥐고서.

 

 

+++

 

 

히나타 공이 보냈다는 사람들이 켄마의 오키야를 찾아왔다. 전문 회계사까지 대동하고 나타난 사람들은 그가 빚을 다 갚았음을 확인하는 것은 물론이고, 켄마에게 들어왔던 돈은 한 푼도 오키야에서 가져가지 못하도록 했다. 켄마를 게이샤에서 영원히 놓아주는 비용을 두고 여주인과 그들은 오랫동안 방에서 나오지 않았다. 한참 지속된 협상 끝에 결국 여주인은 켄마를 제 오키야에서 풀어주는 것에 동의했고, 전성기가 한참 지나 버는 돈이 눈에 띄게 적어진 키요코도 게이샤에서 은퇴했다. 인생은 한 치 앞을 몰라, 그렇지 않니 아마루? 이제는 노년에 접어들어 머리가 희끗희끗해진 여주인을 보며 대답했다. 아마루가 아니라 켄마입니다. …네 어미가 좋아하겠구나. 예? 내 동생 말이다. 널 주워 와선 어미 놀이를 하던 내 동생. 여주인은 거기까지 말을 마친 뒤 방 안으로 들어가 버렸다. 그는 근래 들어 부쩍 누워 지내는 일이 많았다. 몇 년 전 그보다 먼저 떠났던 사매처럼. 방에 들어온 켄마는 화장품과 기모노는 그대로 놔둔 채 짐을 꾸렸다. 더는 게이샤 일을 하지 않아도 되니, 제게는 쓸모가 없는 것들이었다. 제가 나가고 이 방에 들어올 누군가가 저보다 요긴하게 써줄 터였다. 새로운 여주인이 된 키요코는 켄마에게 게이샤 일을 하지 않더라도 이곳에서 지내라고 했지만, 켄마는 떠나기로 했다. 소식을 듣고 온 쿠로오의 손에는 상자가 들려있었다. 선물이야. 열어보면, 기온에서는 보기 어려운 서양식 셔츠와 바지. 요즘 기온 밖에서는 이런 걸 입어. 서툴게 단추를 끼우면, 쿠로오가 씨익 웃었다. 잘 어울리네. 길었던 머리도 싹둑 잘랐다. 예전처럼 얼굴을 살짝 가리는 단발. 옷을 다 입고선, 챙겨두었던 짐을 들었다. 많지는 않았다. 유이의 말대로 제 앞에는 적잖은 돈이 들어와 있어서 필요한 것은 제가 정착할 곳에서 새로 살 요량이었다. 연락해, 켄마. 제 어깨를 두드리는 쿠로오에게 작게 고개를 끄덕인다. 오키야를 나섰을 때는 아직 환한 낮이었다. 대부분의 사람이 잠들어 조용한 거리를 보따리 하나를 든 채 타박타박 걸었다. 보통 걸음으로는 한 걸음도 제대로 떼기 어려운 기모노만 입다가 서양식 바지를 입은 걸음걸이가 어색했다. 오키야와 찻집이 모여 있는 골목을 벗어나면, 기온과 다른 구역을 가르는 곳이 나온다. 켄마는 잠시 걸음을 멈추고 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그리고 한 발을 내디딘다. 아무것도 제 발목을 잡는 것은 없다. 그토록 넓게 보였던 기온과 바깥세상의 거리는 제 작은 한 걸음이 전부였다. 켄마는 다시 한 걸음을 디뎠다. 그리고 한 번 더, 두 번 더, 켄마는 조금씩 빠르게 걷다가 그대로 앞으로 달렸다. 멀리, 저 멀리. 제 뒤로 기온이 작아진다. 노란 조명 아래 한낮을 꿈꾸던 시간도 그대로 뒤에 남겨둔다. 숨이 가빠올 만큼 달려간 곳에서 마주한 건,

 

“그렇게 입어도 예쁘다, 켄마.”

 

내 작은 태양. 찬란한 네 빛 아래에서 고운 화장도, 화려한 기모노도 없는 내 모습이 얼마나 초라할까. 그래도 쇼요, 이게 나야. 이런 나라도 받아줄래. 몇 걸음을 남겨두고 켄마의 걸음이 멈춘다. 지금 저를 보는 쇼요가 어떤 표정을 하고 있을지 궁금했지만, 빛을 등지고 있어 잘 보이지 않는다. 그래도 괜찮았다. 그가 어떻게 저를 보던, 하고 싶은 말이 있었다. ‘보고 싶었어.’ 그 말에 결국 얼굴을 가리며 주저앉는 쇼요에게 다가가 제 체온을 맞댄다. ‘같이 가자, 켄마.’ 물기 가득한 목소리에 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. 두 사람이 마주 잡은 손은 계속 놓지 않았다.

 


End file.
